User talk:Pulse daemon
Welcome, Pulse daemon! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Patapon 3 DLC quests page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Rah Gashapon (Talk) 10:00, September 2, 2011 Uhhh Why? } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 13:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, I understand. I deleted the pictures a while ago, but I added only the Unique and a couple of Super Unique equipment. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 13:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Piekron Thanks for uplaoading the "moving" pic which I suggested. And I'll put it on my webcam. -- 16:21, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Being a Rollback Congrats for being a rollback bro! -- 14:33, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Hoshipon Shop I've asked a few people on pataponzoo, and with myself not having gotten one, I'm 99% sure that its not possible to buy weapons from Hoshipon Shop. I'm not sure who started the rumor, but i would highly recomend keeping it off the wiki until it can be proven with a picture or video. Ndog921 18:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I was unable to pst on your blog about the gifs but thanks for adding them! you will find your bowmunk one moving about my page! thanks a million! (if you dont wqant me to use it let me know and i will take care of it. thanks again) Tweet Tweet 12:40, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey I don't know the frame limit, but the gif was a bit long. I only deleted it because TJ had added it to his page the wrong way and managed to glitch up the recent edits section. I shorter and better quality version would be better :) Thanks, } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 01:29, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Animated GIF request Please add an appropriate heading to your request. Make sure to sign your post. Jamsch UBH Mode Hey, thanks for the advice... I did make a draft... :P Just so i know what to fix in the future, could you tell me what i did wrong? thanks. Zahuna 03:37, October 25, 2011 (UTC)